


Every Other Time

by tohavealifetimeoffun



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tohavealifetimeoffun/pseuds/tohavealifetimeoffun
Summary: Series of one-shots of our favourite FBI Agent, Forensic Anthropologist & Squint Squad.





	1. Rice Crispy Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> This came out differently than intended but I’m happy with the outcome

Curled up into her comfy chair by the stereo Temperance Brennan sat reading a recent issue of an Anthropology journal she subscribed to once a month. A slight rap at the door interrupted her from her reading and glancing at the clock she noticed it was 8:45pm; only one person would be calling at this time. Sighing she closed the journal, knowing it wouldn’t be finished tonight, stood, placing it on her now empty seat and went to open the door.  
As she expected Seeley Booth stood the other side of the door. Dressed down in a plain white t shirt and faded denim jeans he held a tin in his hands “Evening Bones”.

“Evening Booth. Not to sound rude but what are you doing here?” crossing her arms she waited for a response but couldn’t help but smile at the fake injured puppy dog look he now wore on his face “Can’t a guy just visit his partner”

“Not when said partner has some reading material to finish”

Booth rolled his eyes “Come on Bones those things you read come out like once a month. You have plenty of time to read it.” Giving up fairly easier than usual she opened the door wider and motioned him to come inside; truth be told she was more than happy to have his company. As he entered her apartment and made his way over to the kitchen counter curiosity got the better of her and she couldn’t help but ask “What have you got in the tin?”

From the other side of the counter Booth looked up and smiled “Just a little something from Parker and I. He was quite adamant that there should be enough for you and made sure to remind me to give you your share when I dropped him off at Rebecca’s.” She smiled at how his eyes lit up whenever he spoke of his son and knew Parker was very lucky to have a father like Booth.

She walked over and stood opposite Booth, the other side at the counter as Booth lifted the lid off the tin. She looked in and was greeted by the sight of a dozen rice crispy cakes, each looking delicious “Booth, Thank you. They look lovely but there’s no way I could eat all these myself”.

Smiling he replied “Which is exactly why I’m here Bones. Who better to help you finish these off huh?”

She shook her head, silently laughing at her partner’s bottomless pit of a stomach and moved round the counter and towards the cupboards. Reaching up she opened the doors and pulled out two plates and walked over next to Booth, taking out the rice crispy cakes out one by one and placing six on each plate. Placing the lid back onto the tin she pushed the plate over to Booth who was watching her intently “What?”

“Nothing. I was just wondering how you were doing?”

Taking in a deep breath she replied “I’m fine Booth, should I be upset about something?”

“It’s in the file Bones, the file you gave me; today’s your Mom’s birthday.

Picking up her plate she walked over to the couch saying “It’s just a date, like any other day” though the quietness in her voice said the opposite. Picking up his own place he walked over to join her, seating himself quite close with only a few inches of space between them.

He turned to her, finding her staring intently at her plate“It’s more than that. It’s ok too feel sad, to miss her. You don’t have to pretend around the squints or myself. None of us will judge you for remembering her…for mourning her.”

A lone tear slipped down her cheek and she instantly went to wipe it away. His arm wrapped around her and she allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace, much like on the steps at the Jeffersonian after learning of Zack’s deceit. After a few minutes passed as she cried against him, he sat back and asked “Feel better?” and she nodded. Collecting herself she replied “This morning I took flowers down to her grave. From what I understand leaving flowers at particular anniversaries is traditional” she paused and looked at him, a small smile gracing her face “my dad was there. The place looked like a garden centre by the time we left”.

He smiled back at her “Sounds nice.”

“Yeah…it was.” They sat in a comfortable silence, Brennan reflecting on her mother while Booth was happy for the father daughter moment both she and Max and experienced this morning. An idea suddenly struck him and he asked “Hey, do have any candles?”

She looked at him; confused at the change of subject “I think so. There’s some in my room if there should be a blackout and some in the kitchen drawer from when Hayley had a birthday here.”

“The ones in the kitchen are perfect” and he jumped up and headed in said direction. She heard him going through each drawer until a successful “Ah ha!” was exclaimed and he headed back into the living room sitting back in his seat. Taking one candle out of the packaging he placed it into one of Brennan’s rice crispy cakes, following was a lighter from his coat pocket and he lit the candle. Placing the lighter down he picked up the rice crispy cake, covering the flame with his other hand so it wouldn’t go out and moved it in front of her.

“Birthday candle for your Mom. It’s a little silly but I thought…”

“No Booth” she interrupted “it’s sweet. Thank You” and she placed a soft kiss to his cheek. He coughed and shifted a little, becoming a little flustered “No problem Bones. Now, make a wish”

She rolled her eyes and his childishness and turned towards the cake. She thought for a moment, feeling Booth’s eyes on her the entire time, and leaned over and whispered “Happy Birthday” and blew out the candle.


	2. Mayhem on a Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be longer but it ended up being just a short drabble .

_“Do you think about suicide, often?”_

_“Suicide? Me? No, no, never.”_

_“And yet you sometimes feel that Howard Epps had the right idea about jumping off that balcony.”_

_“It was a joke. Okay? It was a joke.”_

_“Yes, you do that a lot, don't you?”_

  
Booth remembered that conversation clearly. One of his early meetings with Gordon Wyatt, taking a break from setting up the barbecue and without thinking made that comment about Epps. It had slipped out, without a second thought and hadn’t expected Gordon Gordon to really pick up on it but of course he did, shrinks always picked up on things like that. It was one of the reason he hated going to them so much. When Dr. Wyatt started questioning him about it he tried to play it off, as if such a thing had never entered his mind though he was never really sure if Gordon Gordon had ever fully believed his brush off of it only being a joke… not that he ever thought about it then or now.

He never intended on telling anyone, maybe Bones at some point down the line, but definitely never Sweets. But when she looked at him, her eyes still shimmering with tears from her own painful revelation, almost pleading to share something with them like she had how could he not?


	3. Shortcomings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came from an article I read in the November issue of Cosmopolitan UK. The article was called ‘124 Amazing Man Facts’ and when I read No.7 it just sounded so much like something Brennan would say I had to write it as the main subject for a chapter in this series.

Sitting across from Booth at their usual table at The Royal Diner Brennan watched milkshake in hand, as he took another a huge bite out of the enormous hamburger, ketchup and mayonnaise oozing out of the sides as he did so. The sight caused Brennan to visibly cringe and Booth froze mid chew and asked “What?”

If possible she felt her disgust level heighten “Swallow please”. Taking a big gulp Booth swallowed and waved his hand indicating her to go on “Do you realise the damage you’re doing to your body by eating that…junk?!” she asked in disbelief. Booth rolled his eyes “Haven’t we been through this before?”

Tilting her head, taking this in to consideration Brennan replied “Yes. But you seem to be failing to take my advice. Veganism could benefit you greatly”. Booth placed his burger down on his plate and smiled

“Bones I run every morning, I drink a glass of milk a day and I eat right. A beer here, a burger there isn’t going to kill me” and as if to prove his point, picked his burger back up taking another chunk out.  
  
Suddenly Brennan remembered something she read recently and was sure would be of great interest to not just Booth but all males. She shrugged her shoulders and said, if not a little devilishly “Fine…..but you know, Urologists at Indiana University concluded that for every 35lbs of fat a man gains, his penis becomes an inch shorter”.

Almost on cue Booth’s eyes widened in shock and started choking on the piece of meat he happened to be swallowing. Biting down onto the straw to contain her laughter Brennan waiting for him to collect himself and when it seemed he wouldn’t need the Heimlich any longer asked “You alright?”

“I’m fine. Bones you don’t just go saying things like that in public!” She looked at him, confusing clouding her face and she half whispered “Things like what?” and at Booth’s ‘are you serious?’ look her mouth curved into an O and she nodded and said “Oooh, you mean penis?” a little louder than necessary.

Not even bothering to check if anyone had happened to overhear her Booth groaned and dropped his head into his hands, shaking his head. Wondering if her partner had snapped she leaned across the table and whispered “Why? Ever male has them…” and was effectively quieted by Booth’s hand over her mouth and him shaking his head slowly rested in the palm of his right hand and softly saying “Ssssh”. Brennan rolled her eyes and pushed his hand off her mouth and fell back into her seat; men!

A few minutes passed; Brennan drinking the remainder of her strawberry milkshake and Booth picking with his fingers at the remainder of his burger. Booth glanced up and watched as Brennan sat swirling her straw round and round the glass watching the people passing by the diner “Hey Bones?”

She stopped swirling the straw round and turned to face him “That true?” She bit her lip smiling and leaned over stealing a fry off his plate “Apparently so” and bit down into the fry grinning. Booth grinned back, chuckling slightly and pushed his plate into the middle of the table and they both started eating the remaining fries, playfully pushing the other way as they did so.


End file.
